Destiel First Date
by write-yourself-into-the-story
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've posted so i hope you like it! Dean and Cas go on their first official date. Rating could change for the coming chapters


The motel was the same as every other down the road. Dean had become acustom to spending long tired nights in cheap beds that had been slept in by hundreds before him. Sam was gone camping again during a brief settle in the supernatural. The windows were dark but speckled with the faraway lights of a town. Maybe if Sam hadn't been gone maybe he would have been able to sleep but with everything going on he couldnt even close his eyes without floating images of the last person he wanted to think of. Since he had been mysteriously rescued from purgatory Cas had been all that Dean could think of from the moment he walked into the room, clean and new. The hunting trip he had taken that day was supposed to be keeping mind off the angel but there seemed to be no escape from it. It was like nothing Dean had ever known. Always before when he wanted something that is exactly what he had gotten, but this was different. Cas wasnt just any girl in a bar. Cas was beautiful, and amazing, and completely perfect in every way Dean could think of.

"Cas," a single word breathed out under his breath into the motel darkness. One name that seemed to mean everything and nothing all in a simple word. The angel he loved so much hadn't been around for days and Dean ached for just a conversation with him. He thought of all he wished the angel would let him do, not that he would ever ask for such things. Cas was very strict with his limits, which left Dean laying in motels letting his imagination run wild.

"Dean, did you need something?" The voice came from a very flushed, embarrassed looking angel in a trench coat. He stood across the room and Dean smiled sitting up to see him. Confused for a moment Dean laughed remembering Castiel's earlier reminder about not having to fold your hands or say the words aloud to pray. "Did you hear all of that?" He asked smiling amused at Cas who was still blushing. Saying his name must have triggered it, Dean thought unable to stop smiling at the thought that the innocent angel heard all of his fantasies. "I heard most of it," Cas couldn't seem to meet Dean's eyes, his eyes glued awkwardly to the floor. He could hear Dean stand up and come over to him, lifting his chin ever so slightly so their eyes met. Dean smiled in that way he always did, knowing Cas loved to see him smile. With as rarely as he seemed to smile recently it always seemed to be when Cas was around.

Dean looked to Cas silently asking for permission to kiss him, but Cas knew Sam would be back soon even if Dean didn't. He knew that if Dean started there would be no way he would be able to say no. He shook his head lightly fighting the need to kiss him. "Can we go out tonight?" Cas asked soft and shy, unsure of how Dean would reply. Dean was caught a little off guard by this and it took him a minute to process. Dean wasn't used to the thought, usually it was just a drink and some flirting followed by a great night with a woman he really didn't know.

"Um Sure," Dean said stepping towards the bed where his jacket and car keys sat. Cas didn't really notice Deans confusion for he was to excited to be actually going on what he realized was his first date. He knew he could easily poof himself into the car but he waited for Dean so they could walk together to the impala. Cas was overjoyed at the thought of a date, really not knowing what to expect. Dean opened the car door for the angel, the idea of a date settling over him as a warm excitement. The drive was quiet as Dean sat trying to figure out where they were going. The few minutes hadn't been time to actually plan, and not knowing the town left him looking for somewhere as they drove. Finally he spotted a nicer sit down restaurant that looked reasonably affordable. Cas couldn't care less where they were as Dean pulled the sleek black impala into one of the closer spots in the lot. Getting out of the car Dean again getting out and opening the door, and walking Cas into the restaurant unsure if he should reach for his hand to hold.

The waitress gave them a table near the back of the restaurant where the fading light outside didn't quite reach. There was a nice chandelier above the table with colored glass and the booths were a soft blue black leather. Several people around kept accidentally catching Deans eye while shooting them looks, and even though he knew it shouldn't discourage him it made Dean take his hands off the table where they were laying inches from Castiel's. Cas though wasn't sure why Dean had moved his hands and his eyes looked a little sad when Dean looked back at him. That look seemed to be worse though than the looks from others and Dean put his hands back, grabbing Castiel's and holding them, smiling at him when his face filled with a new light. When the waitress came to take their orders Dean and Cas had agreed on having burgers and sharing a slice of pie for dessert which they ordered with their food so it would be ready as soon as they had finished eating. "So what you been up to Cas?" Dean asked smiling, Cas was grasping at his hands as if he might pull away again.

"You know what I've been up to," Cas looked confused making Dean smile more.

"You haven't done anything but hang with us?" Dean asked giving a Cas's hands a little squeeze over the table.

"I.. I don't think so," Cas said, but the thought was lost when his burger was placed in front of him. They really were good burgers. Dean was impressed as he ate it slow. Cas scarfing his down much faster, juice dripping down his chin. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the angel, his mouth stuffed and his eyes wide, staring at the pie in the middle of the table.

Once the burgers were finished they were unsure of how to share the single slice. Awkwardly trying to share across the table ended when Cas dropped some of the cherry filling on the table in front of him and on his cheek, giving him an embarrassed flush.

"Come here Cas," Dean scooted closer to the inside of the booth and motioned for Cas to sit beside him. With a smile Cas got up and moved, sitting down beside him and pulling the pie closer to them. "Wait you got something right..." Dean leaned in kissing the piece of cherry filling off Cas's cheek "there," Dean laughed as Cas looked down at the pie even more embarrassed now, but happy all the same.

When it was all over they drove together in the car, Cas was overjoyed that Dean had taken him out and Dean was happy just spending the night with Cas. Maybe it wasn't what he was used to but it was a great night, and with Cas he would take anything and everything he could get. This must be what it was like to really be in love.


End file.
